Fairy Tail Pairings
by kaloobia
Summary: A story that involves a listing of the main pairings, how many fanfics for each, and a projector. Sorry for the sucky summary. :(


**Fairy****Tail****Pairings**

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail. Mirajane was serving alcoholic drinks, Natsu was going around challenging others to battles, and Lucy was writing in her little notebook (which she had dared to bring to the guild for once). However, it was a little more peaceful than usual; not that anyone except Natsu was complaining.

Suddenly, a large flash of light came in through the main entrance. Blood-curling shrieks were heard: everyone thought a bomb was about to hit or something!

But instead of an explosion, the light seemed to be aimed at the curtain covering the large stage, forming into a large horizontal rectangle. Suddenly, writing started to appear in a fading manner. _Is__this__what__the__people__from__the__future__called__technology__?_ some people wondered as they watched the action taking place.

Finally, the motions had stopped, and all you could see was plenty of text neatly organized into separate paragraphs, each with a little image lined up with it on the left side. At the top there was a title that said 'Fanfiction'. Everyone stared for a while. Then, Mirajane stepped forward, climbed onto the stage cautiously and, using her finger, touched the screen of light. The position of the letters moved slightly, but the position of the light stayed in place. Mira started to scroll the letters up and down the screen, clearly enjoying herself. However, she suddenly stopped, and squinted to try and read the tiny letters in transparent gray at the end of each paragraph.

She squealed like a crazy fangirl.

"W-What's wrong, Nee-Chan?!" Elfman cried, hoping that she hadn't read anything bad.

"T-This is..." Mirajane clapped her hands together, her eyes shining like the starry night sky, "...MY DREAM COME TRUE!" she squealed so loudly that you probably could've heard her all the way in Edolas. She started to click at a whole bunch of different places on the screen, screaming 'OMG' or 'No way!' or 'yesyesyes...!' at every new discovery. Many guild members followed her onto the stage to see what had excited the barmaid so much.

"What happened, Mira-san? Is everything alright?" Lucy asked, a hint of concern in her voice. Mira grinned widely.

"You won't believe this, Lucy!" she began as she started pointing to certain areas on the screen, "Look over here: these are apparently all stories written by other people about our guild. Over here, in the faded grey, it says the two main featured characters in the story. And here the genre of the story. And if you look closely, you'll see that _**almost**__**all**__**of**__**them**_ have something to do with romance!" Mira grabbed the blonde by the hands in excitement. "Can't you see, Lucy?! These are all the pairings that were ever thought of in our guild! And what's more, they all feature a story about that certain couple!" The barmaid skipped around the stage happily, waving her arms around in joy, as Lucy processed the information she had just learned. Her eyes widened as she realized what this meant and, whipping out her notebook, exclaimed:

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?! This is perfect story material! Read away, Mira-san!" Mira nodded happily, and everyone listened attentively as she started to read aloud:

"First up, the pairing consisting of Jellal and Erza, more commonly known as Jerza, with a current total of over 453 fanfictions!" Everyone whooped as Erza blushed the color of her hair. She thanked Kami that Jellal wasn't there at the moment to hear of this, though she was secretly overjoyed that they were such a popular couple. However, Mirajane grinned with evil as she continued:

"Oh, but look at this! There are over 213 fanfics for the pairing NatsuxErza, and over 224 for GrayxErza!" Gasps and 'oooh's were heard around the guild.

"KEEEEEEHH?!" the three said-mages all cried out at the once.

"But enough of that," Mirajane brushed them off, enjoying the power she now had over everyone, "Next, we have Gruvia, so to say GrayxJuvia, with more than 557 fanfics!" Many people whooped while others booed, but Juvia was overjoyed. _Now__everyone__will__recognize__Gray__-__sama__and__Juvia__as__a__couple__!_ she thought. Gray, however, just rolled his eyes. _Who__cares__what__others__think__, __they__'__re__just__random__people__..._ was what ran through his mind.

"Oh, but what do we have here?" Mira continued, "This seems to be nothing compared to the pairing consisting of Gray and Lucy, with over 680 fanfictions!" This time only signs of approval were shown by the other guild members, and this time, Gray's face flushed dramatically, which he tried to hide. Juvia was infurated. She would have to work harder, much harder! Lucy's eyes widened, but she just laughed.

"High-five for being good friends, Gray!" she yelled jokingly, but was a bit confused when he turned away, blush growing deeper. _Wouldn__'__t__he__usually__react__to__something__like__this__laughing__, __thinking__that__it__was__some__kind__of__joke__?_ she wondered, perplexed. However, she decided that she'd think about it later, and instead turned her attention back to Mira, who had started reciting again:

"Next, we have the pairing ElfGreen! They have about 35 fanfics, which is quite a number, considering that they're both such minor characters!" 'Yay's of approval were heard, while Fried reluctantly handed Bixslow 10 bucks. Meanwhile, both named mages were caught up in what you might call a 'love quarrel', each trying to deny that they love the other.

"We also have 21 fanfics for Charle and Happy!" Happy blushed a deep red and, flying over to Charle, handed her a fish that he had summoned out of nowhere, which she accepted, trying to act like the tsundere type (but not able to hold back a small blush of her own). Everyone 'awww'ed as they watched this scene unfolded.

"Next, Wendy and Romeo make up 70 fanfics!" More 'awww!'s were made as Romeo and Wendy both blushed, but didn't deny anything.

"Next... Wait for it, everybody... Gajeel and Levy, with over 689 fanfics (**A****/****N****: ****YEEEEEEEEESSSSS****! ****XD****I****was****soooo****happy****when****I****found****out****about****this****!**)!" Many, _**many**_ 'whoot's, 'oooh's and 'aaahh's were heard throughout the guild. Levy blushed the hardest out of all the past victims, too embarrassed to even look up at Gajeel. Had she summoned the courage, however, she would have been satisfied to see that the iron dragon slayer was blushing mildly as well. Lucy wondered why she had only been paired up with Gray so far: there was someone that she really wanted to be with, but she didn't dare say so out loud.

"And now what you've all been waiting for," the barmaid started in advertising voice, "the many pairings that consist of Lucy and other boys!" Everyone whooped once again as they saw Lucy blush, who had not been expecting this. Mira started:

"First, Lucy and Hibiki make up 12 fanfics! Next, Laxus and Lucy, with over 92 fanfics!"

_THUD_.

Everyone turned to see that Laxus had pounded his head into the table, and wasn't moving.

"Don't mind me..." he muttered weakly, "Please continue..." Had anyone bothered to try and get look at his face, they would have seen the blush that was forming.

"Okay... Next, there's Lucy and Sting, which make up over 202 fanfictions. Don't ask me why," she added as she heard the sounds of disapproval, "We also have Lucy and Loke, making up 287 fanfics!" A laughter was heard from Bixlow as Lucy gaped, questioning how she had gotten herself paired up with one of her Celestial spirits.

"And now, the pair that claims the most fanfics," Mira started, adding to the suspense, "...is the pairing NaLu, with over 4,245 fanfics!" The guild erupted in applause, as Lucy blushed profoundly. Spotting Natsu in the crowd, she saw him blushing as well, looking away shyly as their gazes met. _He__'__s__so__cute__like__that_, Lucy did herself the pleasure of thinking. The guild started to disperse again, but stopped when they heard the barmaid's voice:

"Oh, but the show isn't over yet, my friends..." she ushered in a 'come hither' tone. Guild members made confused noises. However, one look at the matchmaker shut them up: it was obvious that they were to stay and listen, no objections. It was as if a devil had come over the usually-cheerful barmaid, though by now everyone _**should**_ have been used to it (yeah, no).

"But, Mira, you already sited all of the major pairings..." Lucy tried to protest, not yet understanding the situation.

"Oh, but there's still... the yaoi pairings!" Mira's eyes flashed deviously.

"Aw, NO!" the guys groaned.

"Oh, YES!" Lucy squealed, overjoyed. This would make amazing story material! "Please, Mira, knock yourself out!"

"Okay then, here goes! First off, Fried and Laxus, with 10 fanfics!"

_SMASH__._

This time, Laxus _**smashed**_ the table with his forehead, again falling silent.

"Oh my..." was Fried's embarrassed reply as he blushed, oblivious to Laxus' reaction.

"Next, we have Gray and Lyon, adding up to 30 fanfictions!"

_SHING__._

Gray had frozen part of the wall to his right in his rage.

"Damn you, Mira..." he muttered, struggling to contain his anger. The white-haired girl continued nonetheless, ignoring the comment:

"And last but not at all least, GrayxNatsu with 392 fanfics!" The guild cheered, though many were cracking up at the same time. Gray gaped; and Natsu was yelling like a maniac, blushing madly, screaming something along the lines of 'What do you mean me ad that Popsicle?!'.

"So, is there anything else left?" Lucy asked, amazed at all the information she had gathered.

"Oh, but that was only half of it..." Mira stated as the Celestial spirit mage's eyes widened, "Why, didn't you know? That was everything with the ratings between K and T. There's still so much left to talk about." And once again, a devilish smile found it's way onto Mirajane's face.

_Oh__, __this__was__gon__'__na__be__**fun**_.

Out on the cliff side, a dark shadow was holding a projector upright and shining it through the entrance to the guild. Even from he was, he could hear all of the reactions perfectly and chuckled at every single one.

Yes, Hibiki was a genius. But there's really no need for the flattery, he already knows. ;)

**A/N: Sorry that I started a one-shot without finishing my other story, I couldn't help myself...**

**A big thanks to kittykatwist9182, who awakened the yaoi fan inside of me :D**

**I had a lot of fun writing this story and researching about it. Here are some couples that I wasn't able to put in:**

**BixslowxLisanna= 14 fanfics (yeah, i don't know why either...)**

**BacchusxCana=5 (I was so sad ;( waah...)**

**CanaxGray=10**

**CanaxLaxus=47**

**FriedxMirajane=39 X3**

**JuviaxLyon=47**

**LaxusxMirajane=48**

**LaxusxLisanna=13**

**LisannaxNatsu=108 (rejoice, NaLi fangirls -_-)**

**RoguexSting=32 (Hurray for yaoi!)**

**So yeah, that's it! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
